Large data sets can be difficult to manage and analyze with because of limitations inherent in traditional approaches for viewing and analyzing data. For example, static charts and traditional databases typically do not provide interfaces for visualizing relationships between different records, much less visualizing relationships between large numbers of different records, and provide cumbersome and non-intuitive approaches for aggregating structured data.
Additionally, with the ongoing improvements in wearable devices that can generate multiple real-time data streams, there is a great need for new approaches for integrating wearable devices with systems for analyzing and making sense of multiple sensor feeds of data in real-time. Even for static, traditional data sets, it can be challenging for consumers and professionals to identify correlations between multiple categories of data, especially when communicated in a traditional manner using a series of bar charts.
There is a need for systems to handle large, structured datasets that can integrate data from multiple devices and sensors, and also enable visualization of relationships between the data. Disclosed herein are embodiments of an invention that address these needs.